Me, You, and Our Baby 1
by youra
Summary: gk pandai bikin summary langsung baca aja yah.. XD


Me, You, and Our Baby 1

Heey chinguuuu!aku balik lagiiii.. distory ini aku mau bikin multy-chap #wcanan doank -_-" soalnya distory ini banyak banget yang musti diceritain, dari mereka hamil sampe melahirkan, hamil lagi, melahirkan lagi,,#terus aja thor!, hehehehe

Oh ya!mau jelasin juga di story in ada angst-nya dikit pake BGT, tapi ga sampe Deth Chara ko..jeongmal!sebelumya author jelasin dulu yah karekter mereka satu-satu supaya enak gitu bacanya!

Gak banyak bacooot langsung aja nyooook...

H

A

P

P

Y

Reading

Me, You, and Our Baby 1

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris EXO-M : leader EXO-M yang gantengnya ga ketulungan, bijak, tegas, cool tapi kalo deket samaTao semua menguar entah kemana, selalu dibutuhkan semua member saat ada suatu hal yang harus dipecahkan (jadi leadernya dia doang atau ama suho sih?#author bingung -_-")protective terlebih pada panda kesayangannya, ga peduli apa pandangan orang tentangnya asal Tao selalu didekatnya, bisa menjadi orang yang sangat keji jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tao karena ulah orang lain.

Wi Zi Tao a.k.a Tao EXO-M: namja mains yang terkenal dengan sebutan Kungfu Panda, mempunyai jurus ampuh membuat lawannya meleleh yaitu ~aegyo buiiing~buuiiing~, takut terhadap vampire, manja, kekanakkan, selalu tak bisa diacuhkan oleh sang Naga a.k.a Kris karena baginya kris selalu bisa membuatnya bertahan, dan tenang dititik sulit manapun.

Kim Joon Myun a.k.a Suho EXO-K: leader EXO-K yang diyakini sebagai adik siwon yang telah lama hilang kekekekekek! Penyayang, tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan sang istri a.k.a Lay, lembut, murah senyum namun dalam jiwa penyayangnya terdapat jiwa iblis yang bisa keluar kapanpun jika istrinya tersakiti. (woooow!takkuuuut!)

Kim Yi Xing a.k.a Lay EXO-M: namja cantik dan lentik seorang machine dancing EXO-M ini adalah uke yang pandai memasak selain D.O, pendiam, kalem, pekerja keras, dan keras kepala rupanya, dibalik sisi pendiamnya dia bisa berkomat-kamit lebih dari seorang rapper jika sedang kesal dan marah pada suho(woooowww!kaya eomma ku eoh).

Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen EXO-M: main vocal yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi suaranya memiliki sikap kalem, santai, penyabar namun dalam sifatnya yang seperti itu terdapat sikap sangat tegas, disiplin, paling tidak suka jika istrinya tak mau mendengarkannya, karena ia selalu menuruti apa keinginan istrinya.

Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin EXO-M: namja manis dan cantik dilihat dari segi manapun ini sangat peduli akan kebersihan, cerewet paling takut dengan sikap chen yang tegas, penyayang, sangat menyukai anak-anak, selau ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan suaminya kapanpun dan dimana pun(aisssshh!min eomma kepo eoh!)

Park Chan Yeoll EXO-K: namja bertubuh tiang listrik mempunyai suara rendah yang COWOK-bgt ini terkenal dengan sebutan '_National Good Teeth'_ , amat-sangat over protective, pecemburu akut, paling tak suka melihat istrinya berduaan dengan siapapun sekalipun itu sebuah i-pad dan eye-liner, tak pernah bisa berbohong, salah satu seme takut Uke setelah suho, namun dia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dan mampu membuat orang disekitarnya merasa gembira akan kehadirannya terutama baekkie.

Park Baek Hyun a.k.a baekkie EXO-K: namja cantik yang terkenal dengan eye line yang sangat memukau membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya siap menjadi seme-nya kapanpun, hyperactive (sama kaya suaminya eoh?gmana anak kalian?-_-"), pandai memanage uang, manja sedikit kekanakkan, cerewet, satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengendalikan sifat chanyeoll.

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai EXO-K: namja berkilit Tan, machine dancing EXO-K ini sangat peduli terhadap apapun yang dilakukan istrinya, gamer sejati, namja pervert dan pecemburu tingkat akut termasuk trio pervert EXO (Kris, Sehun, dan Kai), sangat suka menyentuh leher istrinya dimanapun ia mau, hanya mau mendengarkan D.O ketika dia sedang marah, overprotective, paling tidak suka ditinggalkan sendirian oleh istrinya, dan tak suka masakan yang bukan buatan istrinya.

Kim Kyung Soo a.k.a D.O EXO-K: namja manis pemilik suara bagus ini jago dalam hal memasak setelah Lay, penyabar, penurut (termasuk istri solehah ekekekekek!:D), namun jangan main-main ketika dia sedang marah semua benda yang ada didepannya dapat terlempar kemanapun sesuai kehendaknya, peduli pada apapun disekitarnya, menyukai kerapihan dan kebersihan, paling takut jika Kai terlihat akrab dengn orang lain mengingat sifat suaminya yang ehem,,pervert.

Oh Sehun EXO-K: maknae evil, pervert ini sangat manja pada istrinya, termasuk Trio Pervert, selalu ingin mengumbar kemesraan diamanpun kapanpun, tak peduli tempat umum, atau rumah (OMOOO!pervert amat yah!) memiliki sikap tegas yang hanya luhan yang tau, salah satu seme takut Uke, selalu ingin bersama luhan kemanapun, selalu ingin menunjukkan mereka adalah couple paling bahagia dan mampu membuat couple lain sirik padanya, tidak akrab dengan anak kecil.

Oh Luhan EXO-M: namja yang cantiknya luar biasa bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan yeoja dilihat dari sisi manapun dia adalah type uke yang lembut, namun sedikit galak, cerewet, tak mampu mengendalikan ke-pervertan seorang Oh Sehun sekalipun dia istrinya, penyabar, sangat benci kebohongan, salah satu Uke pecemburu akut, pendengar yang baik.

Udah panjang banget yuuuu..langsung aja deh..!

~ Me, You, and Our Baby ~

Seoul Hospital

Suasana ramai dan bahagia terpancar dari keluarga EXO yang terlihat dari kamar pasangan ChenMin couple yang dari kemarin selalu ramai, Xiumin yang baru saja selesai melahirkan anak keDua-nya terlihat sangat behagia, pasangan yang genap menikah 2 tahun ini minggu lalu dititipkan malaikat cantik yang diberi nama Kim Min Joong, aura bahagia terlihat dari senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah pasangan ini menggambarkan bertapa bahagianya keluarga Kim ini, dan terlihat dari sang suami yang tak pernah mau lepas dan beranjak mendekap sang istri yang sedang mengendong putrinya.

"yeoboo~!"panggil xiumin pada suaminya.

"hmmm..wae chagi?"

"aku dari tadi tak melihat Jong Min,,kemana dia?"tanya xiumin.

"dia bermain bersama kai, sehun, suho-hyung dan Joong Soo!"jawab D.O

"hmmmm,,,begitu aku ingin bertemu dengannya, kau carilah dia aku merindukannya!"pinta xiumin pada chen.

"hmmm..eomma merindukan putra sulungnya eoh?geuraeyoo..appa carikan ne!jangan kemana-mana kau istirahatlah!"pesan chen pada xiumin sebelum ia beranjak keluar kamar.

"hyuuung~boleh aku mengendong Min Jong?"pinta baekhyun yang daritadi memperhatikan sang bayi yang digendong emaknya, eh?.

"tentu, tapi hati-hati ne kau sedang hamil besar baekkie!"pesan xiumin yang langsung memberikan min jong.

"bagaimana keadaan kandungan mu baekkie?"tanya lay yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"kandungan ku baik-baik saja hyuuung dokter bilang aku tak boleh terlalu lelah karena badan ku yang kecil dan kandungan ku yang terdapat bayi kembar ini sangat aktif jadi dokter bilang aku tak boleh lelah, dan tak boleh beraktifitas terlalu berat..!"tutur baekkie sambil bermain dengan bayi xiumin.

"lalu bagaimana dengan yeolie?apa dia tahu tetang hal ini?"tanya luhan yang sedari tadi duduk lemas ?ada apa dengan luhanie?.

"yaaahhh…mana mungkin dia tak tahu, dia itu berlebihan semua dokter dipanggil kerumah hanya untuk memeriksa ku, dari mulai dokter kulit, spesialis kandungan, specialist anak, specialist organ tubuh semua dia panggil kerumah, alasannya karena aku tak boleh terlalu lelah karena dia takut aku dan bayi kami tak sehat,,aiiissshhhh..aku benar-benar kesal untung saja dia tidak sampai memanggil dokter hewan untuk memeriksa ku!"mendengar cerita baekhyun semua yang ada disana hanya bisa memaklumi kelakuan chanyeoll yang memang sedikit berbeda dari pada seme yang lain.

"tapi kau masih bisa melakukan aktifitas mu saat dia pergi bekerja bukan?"tanya xiumin.

"yaaahhh..hyuuung,,saat dia pergi bekerja dia memanggil eomma-nya, jika tidak dia memanggil perawat untuk menjaga ku dirumah, dia benar-benar menyebalkan, kadang aku kesal dengan sikapnya..!"

"itu wajar baekkie..mengingat ini pertama kali untuk kalian , aku rasa yeollie benar-benar menghawatirkan mu…!"nasehat lay.

"benar..dulu saat aku hamil jong soo Kai juga bersikap seperti itu, tapi tidak sampai memanggil semua dokter kerumah sih..heheheh!"ucap D.O yang didukung angukkan kepala oleh yang lain. Eh ko luhan ga bersuara yah?ada apa denganya?.

"Luhan-ah..kau kenapa?"tanya xiumin yang dari tadi memperhatikan luhan yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"entahlah hyuung..kehamilan ku yang ke-2 berbeda dari sebelumnya, aku malas mandi, aku selalu mengantuk dan aku selalu kesal pada sehun entah karena apa..!"tutur luhan.

"kau sudah kedokter hyung?"tanya baekki.

"sudah…dokter bilang selama aku makan teratur, dan tak terlalu lelah itu hall biasa,,entahlah, dan sekarang biarkan aku tidur ne aku mengantuk"pinta luhan dan langsung menyamakan posisiny adi sofa ruangan itu.

"ooh yaaa..bagaimana dengan tao?apa benar dia hamil?kemarin saat mereka kemari Kris langsung membawanya periksa tidak?"tanya xiumin penasaran.

"iia min-hyung kemarin Kris-hyung langsung membawa tao ke-dokter dan yang aku tahu dari kai tao mengandung 2 bulan tapi baru ketahuan kemarin-kemarin.."jawab D.O.

"OMOOO!2 bulan?baru tahu kemarin?aissshhh..lalu bagaimana keadaan tao?"tanya xiumin kaget.

"untung saja bayinya sehat, tapi sepertinya tao tidak baik-baik saja!"ucap lay perihatin mengingat keadaan tao saat ini.

"wae?apa yang terjadi padanya hyung?"tanya baekkie.

"kris ge bilang morningsick yang dialami tao sangat parah..sampai-sampai dia harus diinfuse karena nutrisi yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya sangat sedikit"tutur lay menjelaskan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kris hyung?"tanya D.O

"kris hyung setiap hari menemani tao, membeli apa yang tao mau, tapi tao sangat sulit menerima makanan apapun, yang aku lihat sudah banyak hal yang Kris-ge lakukan agar tao mau makan dan melawan rasa mualnya…"tutur lay prihatin. Saat suasana hening karena mengingat keadaan Tao suara pintu menginterupsi para uke yang sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya.

CLEK

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan wajah tampan para seme yang baru saja tiba.

"jong min!kemari chagi…eomma merindukan mu!"seru xiumin girang melihat anak sulungnya dalam gendongan sang suami.

"hyuung..luhanie tidur lagi eoh?"tanya sehun yang melihat istrinya terlelap disofa.

"hmmm..dia bilang sangat mengantuk jadi kami biarkan saja, sepertinya dia lelah sehune, apa dia selalu seperti itu?"tanya baekkie.

"hmmm..dia sering marah-marah, tak akan mandi jika tak aku mandikan, dia juga sering mengantuk, entahlah dokter bilang bawaan baby!"jelas sehun.

"Baekkie chagi nae yeoboooo! Kau mau makan tidak kau belum makan dari tadi, kau mau makan apa chagi?"tanya chanyeoll girang.

"kau ini mau membuat ku mati kekenyangan eoh?baru satu jam yang lalu aku ini makan yeollie..!"dengus baekkie kesal.

"kau ini harus makan yang banyak chagi, agar kau dan bayi kita sehat arra?"ucap yeollie penuh penekanan.

"haaaahhh…baiklah tapi aku akan makan apa yang aku mau saja arraseo?"tawar baekkie.

"anything for you my wife..tapi aku tak mengizinkan mu makan makanan pedas, makanan instant, dan makanan busuk pastinya!"peringat chanyeoll.

"YAAAKKK!mana mungkin aku mau makan, makanan busuk,,aiiissshhh suami pabbooo!"kesal baekkie membuat semua yang ada disana geleng-geleng melihat baekyeoll couple.

"kau jangan marah-marah chagi ingat kau sedang hamil jangan stress ne?"ucap yeolie mengingatkan.

"sebenarnya kau mau menjaga ku atau mau membuat ku mati kesal sih?"gerutu bekhyun manyun.

"aiiissshhh..istri ku manis sekali eoh..kajja kita pergi, kau mau makan apa?yang lainnya aku duluan ne!annyeong!"pamit yeollie sambil merangkul baekhyun pergi.

"aahhh..aku dan luhanie juga pamit ne?aku rasa dia lebih nyaman tidur dirumah..!"pamit sehun yang langsung membopong luhan yang tertidur itu ala pengantin.

"kami juga ne?sepertinya jong soo sudah lelah bermain hari ini, kami pamit ne?annyeong kau istirahatlah min-hyung nanti kami akan menjenguk kalian lagi!"pamit kai dan D.O namun saat mereka akan pulang terlihat jong min merengek meraih lengan jong soo yang ada dalam gendongan kai.

"jong-ie nanti ajjhussi bawa jong soo kemari lagi ne agar bisa bermain bersama, jong soo mau tidur dulu!"nasehat kai pada anak sulung ChenMin namun apa mau dikata anak kecil tak pernah mau mengerti keadaan, yang mereka tahu mereka senang ketika main bersama.

"nggggngggngg,,,nggggnggg,,,mmmaa,,,mmmaa!"rengek jong min.

"chagi main sama appa, eomma ne?jong soo harus pulang sayang!"nasehat xiumin pada anaknya lembut.

"kai pulanglah jong min biar istri ku yang nasehati!"ucap chen.

"bailkah kami pamit ne annyeong!"kai dan pulang meninggalkan rumah sakit. Disusul pasangan sulay, dan kini hanya mereka ber2 tepatnya ber 4 dengan malaikat-malaikat mereka.

~KrisTao Home~

Disebuah bangunan bergaya minimalis dengan ukuran yang terbilang besar mengingat rumah ini hanya ditempati oleh 2 orang baru beberapa bulan lalu ini menikah, terlihat seorang namja manis bermata panda bernama Tao sedang duduk lemah dengan jarum infuse yang menancap di lengan kirinya sabil menatap sebuah layar televise, mata sayunya melihat kearah televise yang dari tadi menampilkan acara-acara yang menurutnya tak menarik. Tak lama muncullah namja tampan bertubuh tinggi berjalan dari arah dapur membawa sepiring buah yang baru saja ia potong-potong sepertinya.

"baby~..!"panggil Kris lembut.

"…" namun tak mendapat tanggapan dari Tao.

"kau menonton atau melamun eoh?"ucap kris sambil mengacak rambut tao lembut. Merasakan ada sentuhan dari sang suami akhirnya taopun menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan #loe kira bini gua mati?*eehh…mianhae Kris!

"gege~"

"kau melamun lagi eoh?"tanya kris yang sekarang menyamakan duduknya disofa yang diduduki tao.

"aniooo,,aku sedang menonton..kenapa acaranya tak ada yang menarik sih?"rengek tao.

"makan buah ya?dari tadi gege lihat kau cemberut?kenapa baby~?apa yang membuat mu kesal?".tanya kris lembut

"gege~.."panggil tao.

"wae baby~?"

"aku ingin jalan-jalan ke lotte world, aku ingin pergi ge~~!"rengak tao semakin menjadi. 'MWO!lotte world?berjalan ketaman dekat rumah saja kau hampir pingsang baby~ apa lagi ke lotte world?'batin kris.

"kita kesana setelah kau sembuh dan mau makan seperti biasa ne?"pinta Kris berharap Tao mengerti.

"ga mauu~~tao maunya besok..tao jenuh dirumah gege~!tao ga mau makan, makanannya juga ga mau dimakan sama taoo~ tapi kalo tao diajak jalan-jalan jauh dari rumah tao janji tao mau makan deh!"ucap tao polos. Nah loh kris apa yang akan kau lakukan saat panda mu seperti ini?. 'sepertinya tao benar, apa jika tao berada ditempat berbeda dia mau makan?'batin kris.

"baby~kau suka sakura bukan?"tanya kris.

"hmmm..tao sangat suka!"jawab tao polos.

"bagaimana jika kita ke jepang? tahu ini disana sakura sedang bermekaran!kita bertamasya kesana bagaimana kau mau?"tanya kris membuat mata panda tao seketika berbinar.

"jinja?benar gege mau mengajak tao kesana?"tanya tao meyakinkan.

"hmmm..dengan satu syarat sekarang kau harus makan sup, buah , dan susu ini dulu, dan sebelum pergi juga kau harus melakukannya agar kau diizinkan dokter bagaimana?"tawar kris.

"tapi gege~tao nanti muntah lagii!"

"tak apa-apa jika muntah kau makan lagi setidaknya kau harus makan untuk besok baby~, tapi jika tao tidak mau gege tak akan membawa tao besok!"

"hmm.,,baiklah tao mau!"

Akhirnya malam itu tao habis-habisan melawan rasa mualnya hanya untuk Taman Sakura yang Kris janjikan.

~ChanBaek Home~

Terlihat disalah satu kamar yang berada dikediaman keluarga Park namja manis yang sedang memasang wajahnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak?lagi-lagi sang suami mendatangkan seorang dokter untuk memeriksanya.

"bagaimana keadaannya uisanim?"tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi kepala keluarga Park itu.

"tenanglah tuan Park kemarin saya baru saja datang kemari, keadaannya baik-baik saja, dia sehat, kau menjaganya dengan amat, sangat baik, tapi kau jangan membuatnya kesal dan stress, dia memang tak boleh bekerja teralu berat tapi kau juga harus mengizinkannya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang ia mau selama itu bukan pekerjaan berat agar dia tak jenuh, dan aku akan membuatkan jadwal check up untuk istri anda jadi anda bisa memanggil ku kemari sesuai jadwal,"ucap sang dokter. Setelah sang dokter membuatkan jadwal sang dokterpun pergi dari kediaman Park.

CLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah chanyeoll yang barusaja mengantar sang dokter keluar rumahnya.

"kau mau sesuatu chagi?"tanya chan yeol.

"yaaa,,aku mau kau diam dan tak mengganggu ku!"jawab baekkie ketus. 'OMO!ada apa dengan istri ku ini?' batin chanyeol.

"kau kenapa chagi?"tanya chanyeol seraya mengusap pipi istrinya yang saat ini tengah manyun.

"aaahhh..lepaskan aku bilang, aku ingin kau diam dan tak mengganggu ku!"pekik baekhyun kesal.

"haaahhh..baiklah aku akan diam setelah kau mengatakan apa yang membuat mu muram seperti ini, ayoo katakan!"pinta chanyeol yang kini tengah bersila menghadap tubuh istrinya. 'jika aku katakan,, sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau berubah yeollie tapi kau terlalu berlebihan' batin baekhyun yang saat ini menatap wajah namja yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya beberapa waktu lalu.

"ayoooo..palli katakanlah aku tak akan marah!"pinta chanyeoll lembut.

"yaksok?"tanya baekhyun sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"ne yaksok chagi, jadi cepat katakan apa yang membuat istri manis ku ini berubah menjadi muram?"tanya chan yeol.

"a-aku ingin kau tak bersikap terlalu berlebihan yeollie!aku tahu kau menghawatirkan ku, tapi sikap mu yang seperti ini membuat ku merasa kau tak percaya pada ku, bahwa aku juga bisa menjaga bayi kita, hampir setiap hari kau memanggil dokter kerumah ntuk memeriksa keadaan ku apa uang mu tak habis? Bukan hanya 1 tapi beberapa dokter kau panggil kerumah untuk memeriksa ku"tutur baekhyun.

"tapi itu semua unt-"belum sempat chan yeol berbicara, baekhyun memotong kalimatnya.

"dengarkan aku dulu yeollie!"pinta baekhyun.

"ne, ne, ne arra..lanjutkan!"

"aku tahu kau sangat mencintai ku dan bayi kita *getek aku nulisnya!#yang bikin siapa?!abaikan!, tapi aku juga ingin membantu mu menjaganya, bukan hanya kau yang menjaganya, aku merasa sikap mu selama ini tak mempercayai ku yeollie, aku yang mengandung dan aku juga tahu batasan dimana waktunya aku harus istirahat, harus makan, harus melakukan kegiatan yang tidak berat , aku tahu, aku sungguh tahu itu yeollie karena aku seorang ibu..!"

"aniii~aku bukannya tidak percaya, tapi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kau dan anak-anak kita chagi!aku tak pernah berfikir berapa banyak uang yang keluar asal itu untuk kau dan anak kita baekkie, aku sungguh mencintai kalian jeongmalll jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak baekkie jebbal!"pinta chan yeol tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mari mengelus-ngelus perut istri ku!

"jika kau benar-benar mencintai dan percaya pada ku, apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaan ku?"tanya baekhyun.

"apa itu?"

"kau tak usah memanggil eomma, dan suster untuk menjaga ku saat kau bekerja kecuali memang aku yang menginginkannya, bukan, bukan aku tak suka tapi aku juga ingin menjaganya hanya bersama mu tanpa eomma dan bantuan orang lain, lalu aku ingin kau memanggil dokter sesuai kebutuhan yeollie bukan setiap hari, jika kau mengabulkannya aku akan turuti keinginan mu yang melarang ku pergi keluar rumah tanpa ada kau, bagaimana?"baekhyun memandang suaminya dengan wajah penuh harapan, namun ternyata semua harapannya pupus mendengar tanggapan chan yeol.

"tidurlah, sudah malam kau pasti lelah,,,"perintah chanyeol yang langsung mengecup bibir baekhyun sekilas.

"baiklah terserah pada mu, jangan bicara dengan ku untuk sementara waktu, aku tidur dan jangan ganggu aku!"kesal baekkie yang langsung menyibakkan selimut hingga menutupu seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Untuk beberap saat hening menyelimuti kamar chanbaek, chanyeoll masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang duduk di samping baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tertidur saat dia marah tadi. Kini chanyeol hanya memandang sambil membelai surai coklat baekhyun yang sedikit sudah memanjang, diperhatikannya wajah sang istri dari mulai dahi, hingga perutnya yang terlihat membesar mengingat masa kandungannya yang hampir memasuki bulan ke 9.

"miahae jika perlakuan ku membuat mu tak nyaman, aku hanya tak ingin kejadian dulu terulang lagi chagi, mianhae, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"ucap chanyeol sambil mengecup kening istrinya berkali-kali seirama dengan kata maaf yang ia ucapkan, lalu ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu balkon kamarnya.

Dan disinilah chanyeol berdiri sendiri menatap kota seoul dari balkon kamarnya, sesekali ia menatap langit malam yang menyelimuti kota seoul.

'tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?aku hanya ingin melindunginya, tapi aku membuatnya tak nyaman dan malah membuatnya membenci ku dengan apa yang aku lakukan, aku tak ingin kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu terulang lagi karena aku!' batin chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya seolah dia bercerita pada tuhan.

FALSH BACK ON

ChanBaek Home

"sudah tengah malam kenapa yeolie belum pulang eoh?" saat itu baekhyun tengah menunggu sang suami pulang, sudah hampir 1 minggu ini chanyeol sering pulang larut malam, bahkan saat pulangpun chanyeol hanya mengganti pakaian kemudian pergi lagi bekerja, tak bisa disalahkan, mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai public figure papan atas yang kini tengah naik daun dapat dipastikan jadwalnya pastilah sangat padat. Lama menunggu akhirnya baekhyunpun berinisiatif menghubungi suaminya namun nihil telphonenya tak diangkat, dan akhirnya baekhyunpun mengirim pesan.

To: My Husband

'yeoboo~ kau masih bekerja?kenapa panggilan ku tak kau angkat?'

Tak lama menunggu pesan balasanpun datang.

From: My Husband

'mianhae aku masih ada perform 1 lagu lagi, aku tak menjawab karena aku baru selesai perform tadi, kau sudah makan?cepat tidur sudah malam, jangan menunggu ku chagi, tidurlah!sarenghae nae anae! MUUUAAACCHHH *BIG HUG!:-)' #yeollie alay eoh!

Selalu, dan selalu seperti itu hingga suatu ketika saat chanyeoll libur mereka bertengkar hebat karena kekesalan baekhyun, ditambah rumor kedekatan chanyeoll dengan salah satu personil G Band naungan JYP(bawa-bawa partai lo thor!). awalnya baekkie tak mau menggubris gossip itu namun karena alasan yang jelas akhirnya baekhyun meledak juga.

"jadi benar kau pulang malam selain karena pekerjaan, karena anggota Miss-A itu juga?"tanya baekhyun menyelidik.#beneran lu thor bikin api di FanWar..

"apa yang kau bicarakan chagi?aku sedang libur jangan bahas pekerjaan ne aku ingin menghabiskan libur ku dengan mu!"jawab chanyeoll lembut.

"jawab aku Park Chan Yeol!"kesal baekhyun menaikkan nada suaranya, dan itu membuat cahyeol heran, jika istrinya sudah memanggil namanya lengkap seperti itu, tandanya sang istri tengah marah besar.

"sudah aku bilang jangan dengarkan gossip itu, itu tak benar baekkie kita selalu satu panggung karena memang sebuah acara yang mengundang kami selalu sama, sungguh..!"terang chanyeoll.

"lalu apa ini? 'pagiii yeoliee kau sedang apa?kau sudah makan?aku harap kita bisa tampil bersama lagi…!' apa ini artinya jika kalian bukan selingkuh? lalu maksud semua pesan dari yeoja ini apa?"marah baekhyun setelah membaca pesan masuk dari ponsel suaminya.

"aku sudah bilang aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, aku sudah bilang padanya agar tak menghubungi ku tapi dia selalu menghubungi ku, percayalah chagi!"ucap chanyeoll sambil meraih lengan baekhyun. Namun naas tangannya lebih dahulu ditepis kasar oleh sang istri.

"lalu mengapa kau tak menolak saat suzzy mencium mu waktu kalian perform di daegu?"tanya baekkie yang menatap tajam suaminya.

"aku juga tak tahu jika dia akan mencium ku, semua member juga tahu itu, dia tiba-tiba mencium ku saat fans meneriakkan nama kami, dan dia bilang itu hanya sebuah fan service, akupun marah padanya tapi akhirnya dia meminta maaf pada ku…sungguh aku benar-benar tak tahu!percayalah jebball percayalah pada ku!" pinta chanyeol dengan nada memohon.

"kau BOHONG PARK CHAN YEOLL! Kenapa dia bisa tahu no ponsel mu jika bukan kau yang memberikannya?hikss~,,hiksss..kau tahu setiap hari aku menunggu mu pulang hingga larut malam, menghawatirkan mu apa disana kau sudah makan atau belum, menghawtirkan mu takut terjadi sesuati pada mu saat perjalanan pulang, tapi apa balasan mu?"ucap baekhyun penuh rasa kesedihan, sesungguhnya chan yeoll amat-sangat terluka melihat istrinya menangis.

"chagi berhentilah menangis jebbal, kau membuat ku sesak,,,aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya,,"ucap chanyeolll meyakinkan.

"lau apa arti dari isi tabloid ini?dari acara infotainment, dan terlebih dari pesan ini jika kau bukan berselingkuh dibelakang ku Park Chan Yeol?KAU SELING-"

"HENTIKAN BAEKKIE!HENTIKAN KAU MENGATAI KU SELINGKUHH!"teriak chanyeol kesal karena tuduhan yang memang tak dia lakukan. Dan baekhyun mematung kaget mendengar sentakan suaminya sungguh tak pernah sekalipun canyeoll membentaknya sekeras ini.

"k-kau m-me-membentak ku?t-ternyata yeoja ini mampu membuat mu berubah seperti ini yeollie!baiklah hikss, hiksss,,,a-a akku akan pergi, aku membenci mu!" ucap baekhyun sambil menangis dan saat ia hendak pergi chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun langsung ke dalam pelukannya

"mmianhaeyoo yeobooo.. ak- akku sungguh tak berniat marah pada mu!"

"LEPASKAN JANGAN SENTUH AKU, AKU INGIN PERGI!"berontak baekhyun yang ada dalam pelukan chanyeoll, namun chanyeoll tak juga melepaskan pelukannya dia malah semakin erat memeluk istrinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya baekhyunpun mendorong tubuh chanyeol hingga chanyeoll melepaskan pelukannya.

"DENGAR PARK CHAN YEOLL JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI,,!TERSERAH APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN AKU TAK AKAN PEDULI LAGI PADA MU!"teriak baekhyun sebelum ia pergi kekamarnya. Sesaat hening menyelimuti kediaman ChanBaek hingga sebuah suara mengagetkan chan yeol dari kegiatan mematungnya.

BRUGGGGHHHH

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH…!"teriak baekhyun dari arah kamar mereka. Tanpa ba-bi-bu chanyeolpun melesat kedalam kamar namun ternyata baekhyun tak ada dikamarnya.

"hiksss,,hikssss,,appoooooo!"tangis baekhyun terdengar dari arah kamar mandi mereka.

"chagiii kau dengar aku!buka pintunya apa yang terjadi?"

"hikss,,,hiksss,,,perut kuuuu…aarrrgghhhh…appoooo yeolieee, apoooo!"tak ada jawaban selain ringisan dan rintihan kesakitan baekhyun. Oke dan sekarang chan yeoll benar-benar panic dan tanpa perfikir panjang chanyeol menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga dan bertapa terkejutnya dia melihat istrinya yang terbaring dilantai kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari arah celananya membanjiri lantai kamar mandi mereka.

"chagi…bertahanlah kita kerumah sakit sekarang, jebbal bertahanlah!"akhirnya chanyeolpun membawa tubuh lemah sang istri yang sudah pingsan kerumah sakit.

Hospital

"bagaimana uisa?"tanya chanyeoll panic.

"syukurlah kau segera membawanya jika tidak mungki bayi kalian tak akan selamat!"jelas seorang dokter yang abru saja memeriksa baekhyun.

"MWO!bayii?"kaget chanyeoll.

"ne, apa kau tak tahu?bagaimana mungkin anda tak tahu, istri anda itu tengah mengandung janin berusia 3 bulan, ini usia yang sangat rawan untuknya..!sebaiknya kau menjaganya dengan baik, aku lihat kondisinya memprihatinkan, apa dia sering begadang?apa makannya teratur?usahakan jangan membebaninya dengan fikiran-fikiran yang membuatnya tertekan, jangan sampai hal ini terjadi lagi!selamat siang anyeoong!"

BRUGH

Tubuh chanyeolpun seakan tak memiliki tenaga untuk menopangnya, tubuhnya merosot walau ada rasa bahagia dengan apa yang diucapkan sang dokter namun rasa bingung, takut, dan kaget menyelimuti hatinya saat ini, suami macam apa aku ini?istri ku mengandungpun aku tak tahu?aku malah menyakitinya, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam fikirannya.

"yeollie~~!"tiba-tiba panggilan baekhyun membuyarkan fikirannya, iapun menghampiri sang istri yang saat ini terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"wae chagi?mana yang sakit?hmmm?"tanya chan yeol lembut seraya duduk disamping tubuh sang istri tercinta.

"yeolie~ kenapa kau menangis?"tanya baekhyun yang melihat genangan airmata yang seolah ingin keluar dari pelupuk mata suaminya.

"mianhae!jeongmal mianhae~!aku terlalu sibuk hingga tak bisa merawat mu dengan baik, aku bukan suami yang baik untuk mu bahkan saat kau mengandungpun aku tak tahu, kesibukan-Kupun membuat mu sibuk menghawatirkan ku sehingga kau tak memperhatikan diri mu, mianhae jeongmal mianhae!"nada penuh penyesalan terdengar dari mulut seorang chanyeoll dan baekhyun, iia sedih melihat suaminya menangis karenanya, sungguh ini kedua kalinnya chanyeoll menangis pertama ia menangis saat baekhyun menerima lamarannya dan sekarang chanyeoll menangis karena penyesalannya.

"bukan, bukan, ini salah ku yang tak bisa merawat diri ku dengan baik, aku ibu dan istri yang tak peka, mianhae membuat mu terluka, mianhae yeollie..hiks,,hikss!" dan tangis mereka berduapun pecah dalam pelukan.

"aku berjanji akan menjaga mu baekkie, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu baekkie, mianhae jeongmal mianhae, dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan yeoja atau namja manapun mendekati ku sekalipun itu pekerjaan, aku janji, janji, janji..mianhae, jeongmal mianhae!"ucap chanyeol yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

"sssttt..apa kau tak menginginkan bayi ini?"tanya baekhyun mengejutkan chanyeoll.

"aku sangat menginginkannya jeongmal, aku amat sangat menginginkannya, tapi karena ulah ku, aku hampir membunuhnya!"

"jika kau menginginkannya berhentilah menangis, karena dia merasa ayahnya menyesal akan kehadirannya, jebbal berhentilah menyalahkan diri mu sendiri yeollie!"pinta baekhyun.

"minhae baekkie, jengomal mianhae, dan kau" ucap chanyeol yang kini menyamakan wajahnya didepan perut istrinya. "maafkan appa ne, appa janji akan menjaga mu dan eomma mu, appa berjanji tak akan membuat eomma mu menangis, kau sehatlah didalam sini, kau harus menjadi namja atau yeoja yang kuat ne!kau menyayangi eomma mu kan?jadi bantu appa menjaga eomma mu dengan kesehatan mu ne?saranghae nae aegya" chanyeollpun mengecup perut baekhyun, dan beralih mengecup bibir istrinya.

CHU

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae nae yaoboo!"

"nado saranghae nae yeolie!"balas baekhyun dan membalas ciuman suaminya.

FALSH BACK OFF

Tak terasa airmata mengalir turun dari sudut mata chanyeol yang tertutup, mengingat bagaimana kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang hampir saja merenggut ke2malaikatnya karena ulahnya. dan tanpa dia sadari baekhyun melihat suaminya yang kini memejamkan mata dengan bulir bening keluar dari sudut matanya yang terpejam seketika perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati seorang Byun Baek Hyun *chanyeoll:ehemm,,udah ganti tuh…!-_-#author: ne, ne, ne mianhae maksudnya Park Baek Hyun (maksa!).

Dan akhirnya baekhyunpun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil selimut yang ia pakai, lalu iapun menghampiri sang suami yang tengah sibuk bergelut dengan fikirannya.

GREP

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba merasakan sepasang lengan mungil memeluknya dari belakang menggunakan selimut yang ia bawa.

"diluar sangat dingin appa..kau nanti sakit, minhae appa, eomma membuat appa sedih…!"ucap baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung chanyeol.

"kenapa kau terbangun?hmmmm?"tanya chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap lengan mungil baekhyun yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

"karena eomma dan baby tak bisa tidur tanpa mu appa!" ucap baekhyun dan terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Chanyeol yang mendengarpun memutar badannya menghadap baekhyun.

"hmmmm…eomma manja eoh?kemari!"pinta chanyeol yang menarik tubuh baekhyun merapat dalam pelukannya. "kau yang harus pakai ini!"ucap chanyeoll yang langsung menyamakan selimut itu pada tubuh mungil istrinya.

"yeolie mianhae!" tiba-tiba baekhyun meminta maaf.

"apa yang perlu aku maafkan, kau tak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada ku chagi..!"ucap chanyeol yang kini mengeratkan dan menenggelamkan kepala istrinya didada bidangnya.

"kau menangis karena mengingat kejadian itu bukan?"tanya baekhyu.

"aniooo,,,,!aku hanya memikirkan apa aku sudah menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik?dan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa menjaga kalian dari bahaya apapun?"jawab chanyeol tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya –mari mencium kepala istri ku sayang-

"kau adalah seorang suami dan ayah yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab yeollie, mianhae karena sikap ku tadi melukai mu,,!"ucap baekhyun yang kini melepas pelukan chanyeoll dan mengubah kegiatannya menjadi –mari pandangi wajah suami ku yang tampan-.

"gwenchanayoo,,chagi,,aku yang tak mengerti kejenuhan dan kekesalan mu, aku terlalu mengutamakan kehendak ku tanpa memikirkan perasaan mu, tapi sungguh itu semua ku lakukan untuk kau dan bayi kita. Mianhae…!"

"berhentilah meminta maaf jika tidak aku tak mau bicara dengan mu…!"dengus baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

"ne, ne, ne..! sekarang kemari, kau bisa kedinginan!"pinta chanyeol menarik kembali baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Dan merekapun larut dalam keheningan yang cukup lama, bosan dengan keadaan ini akhirnya baekhyun membuka suara.

"yeollie~~!"

"hmmm…"

"bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan ku tadi?"tanya baekhyun takut-takut.

"tapi kau harus berjanji selalu makan teratur dan tak melakukan hal melelahkan sekalipun itu di rumah arra?dan selalu menghubungi ku jika terjadi sesuatu otte?"

"aissshhh..bukankah kau selalu menghubungi ku satu jam sekali setiap hari, apa itu belum cukup?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja meskipun eomma dan suster ada dirumah aku tetap harus memastikan sendiri kau baik-baik saja! Dan aku mohon pada mu selalu dan tetap percayalah pada ku, karena aku tak akan mungkin mengecewakan mu! Kau tahu melihat mu tak percaya pada ku membuat ku hilang keseimbangan menjalani hidup chagi~!"

"hmmm..nde aku selalu dan akan selalu percaya pada mu yeollie..mianhae waktu itu aku-"

CHU belum sempat baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba chanyeol mengecup bibirnya , seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi arra?kau membuat ku ingin melompat kebawah sekarang juga!"

"hmm..arraseo..saranghae nae yeoboo!"ucap baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"nado, jeongmal, jeongmal saranghaeyoo..baekhyunie!" balas chanyeoll seraya mennghapus jarak diantara mereka, tanpa chanyeol tahu baekhyun melihat sebuah bintang jatuh dilangit sebelum akhirnya baekhyun menutup mata merasakan ciuman suaminya sambil berdo'a 'tuhan semoga aku bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untuknya, menjadi ibu yang baik untuk ke2 anak kami, aku harap kebahagiaan yang datang dari cinta dan kasih sayang yang besar ini tidak berhenti hanya sampai saat ini, tapi sampai nanti dan seterusnya!' cukup lama mereka menyalurkan cinta yang begitu besar yang mereka rasakan *sampe-sampe author juga dicuekin dan dibikin ngiler liat scene ini, PLAKKK!abaikan. Tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan yang berasal dari perut bekhyun mau tak mau mengakhiri scen romantic mereka.

"ehhh..!"kaget chanyeoll dan menatap baekhyun heran, sementara yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyum termanisnya. "apa twins akhir-akhir ini bergerak skeras ini?"tanya chanyeoll yang masih menatap wajah istrinya dan satu tangannya menyentuh perut istrinya.

"hmmm..akhir-akhir ini twins semakin lincah bergerak yeobooo~~,,!"terang baekhyun.

"apa sakit?"tanya chanyeoll lagi.

"sedikit, pinggang dan punggung ku sangat pegal jika berdiri atau duduk lama,,!"jawab baekhyun yang ikut membelai perutnya.

"maka dari itu jangan melakukan hal yang membuat kau cepat lelah chagii, aku tak ingin kau sakiit,,,!"

"ne, arraseo nae yeobooo…saranghae..!"ucap baekhyun begitu manis membuat chanyeol menghapus jarak diantara mereka lagi, namun belum sempat chanyeoll benar-benar mencium istrinya lagi-lagi gerakan dari twins menghentikan kegiatannya.

"sepertinya twins tak mengiziknan appa mencium eomma eoh?"tanya chanyeoll pura-pura kesal sambil membelai perut baekhyun, sementara baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih tepat dibilang pernyataan suaminya.

"sepertinya twins juga inngin mendapatkan ciuman dari appa ne?"jawab baekhyun yang memandangi perutnya seolah ia bertanya pada anaknya. Dan chanyeolpun berjongkok memposisikan wajahnya tepat didepan perut baekhyun yang besar seolah ingin berbicara pada anaknya.

"hay..twinsss,,kalian mengerjai appa ne?kau tak mengizinkan appa mencium eomma eoh?"

CHU "saranghae twins" chanyeollpun mengecup perut baekhyun berkali-kali sambil terus mengucapkan mantra cintanya.

"appa sangat mencintai kalian dan eomma, bantu appa menjaga eomma mu ne?jangan berkelahi didalam sana, selalu sehat ne jangan membuat eomma mu cepat lelah ne..appa dan eomma menunggu kehadiran kalian..!saranghae" CHU baekhyun yang mendengar dan melihat perlakuan chanyeoll padanyapun hanya tersenyum gembira chanyeoll terus mengecupi perutnya dan.

CHU

Chanyeollpun mengecup kening baekhyun setelah mengecup anak-anaknya. "saranghae eomma..!"ucap chanyeoll masih dengan kegiatan mengecupi pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"nado saranghae appaaa..~~!"balas baekhyun.

"sudah sangat larut, udara semakin dingin, kajja kita tidur!" HUP ajak chanyeol yang langsung menggendong baekhyun ala pengantin.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri yeollie, turunkan aku, aku tidak seringan dulu!"pinta baekhyun yang tak dihiraukan chanyeol.

"siapa bilang?aku tak merasa kau yang sekarang itu berat!jangan protes sebelum aku menyerang mu!"ancam chanyeol yang berhasil membungkam mulut seorang baekhyun yang terkenal bawel itu. "nah kajja kita tidur, saranghaeyo eomma!"ucap chanyeol seraya mengecup kening istrinya setelah menyamakan tubuhnya dengan posisi baekhyun.

"nado saranghaeyooo appa!"balas baekhyun yang menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang sang suami.

~Me, You, and Our Baby~

Pagi hari yang cerah mewarnai setiap aktivitas manusia, cahayanya yang hangat seolah menyalurkan kebahagiaan pada setiap manusia tak terkecuali pada pasangan yang memiliki senyum sejuta watt ini.

Aroma masakan tercium oleh indera penciuman namja bertubuh tinggi dan mempunyai suara rendah yang sangat khas, membuat namja ini mau tak mau membuka matanya.

"eeeuunggghhh..sudah pagi..sepertinya baekkie sedang memasak…"lenguh chanyeol yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. "MWOOO!masak?AISSSSHHH!"chanyeol yang baru menyadari 'siapa yang memasak'pun meranjak tergesa-gesa kearah dapur rumahnya, dan BINGGO!ternyata benar dipagi hari yang cerah ini istrinya sedang bergelut didapur.

"kau sudah bangun yeollie?sebentar lagi sarapan siap mandilah dulu!"ucap baekhyun.

"kau tak boleh terlalu lelah chagi!"ucap chanyeol seraya menggenggam lengan baekhyun yang sedang memegang gagang pan.

"aku hanya memasak, dan aku membuat masakan yang simple yeollie..jangan khawatir aku akan berhenti setelah ini selesai..arra?sekarang kau mandilah."pinta baekhyun seraya mendorong suaminya keluar dari area dapur.

"baiklah aku akan mandi, tapi ingat kau duduklah jika kau merasa lelah!"

"ne aku akan melakukannya, sekarang mandilah sebentar lagi sarapannya siap!"

Chanyeolpun mengikuti perintah istrinya dan kembali dengan tubuh yang sudah bersih dan wangi. Merekapun menikmati acara sarapan mereka bersama.

SKIP TIME

Beberapa minggu berlalu baekhyun menjalani aktivitas ringannya, dan chanyeol saat ini ternyata mendapatkan jatah libur panjang bersama semua member, dan waktu libur ini ia habiskan untuk menemani istrinya setiap hari kemanapun, kapanpun. Dan chanyeolpun sengaja mengundang appa dan eommanya HaeHyuk couple kerumahnya karena mengingat waktu persalinan baekhyun yang pasti bisa terjadi kapanpun. Saat ini terlihat kedua sejoli ini sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga rumah mereka terlihat baekhyun yang sangat nyaman berbaring dengan kelapa di pangkuan sang suami sambil membaca buku tetang kehamilan, dan chanyeol yang tengah membaca sebuah buku namun lengannya setia mengusap lembut perut istrinya yang membuncit.

"yeollie~" panggil baekhyun.

"hmmm..?wae chagi?"

"kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk aegya kita?"tanya baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, dan langsung memandang wajah istrinya.

" namja Park Hae Chan dan yeoja Park Hye Hyun, bagaimana?"

"hmmm..baguss aku suka, aahhh..iia aku lupa ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan pada mu, tunggu sebentar ne?!

Baekhyunpun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju kamar mereka, beberapa saat menunggu, chanyeol dikejutkan oleh suara ringisan baekhyun.

"ARRRGGHHH!yeolieee…."panggil baekhyun. Dan chanyeol segera berlari kekamarnya, dan bertapa kagetnya chanyeoll melihat sang istri yang terlihat kesakitan sambil memeluk perutnya.

"wae chagi?"tanya chanyeoll panic.

"appooo!hikkkss,,hikksss..!

"aku panggilkan eomma ne!"saat chanyeoll hendak pergi baekhyun menarik lengan chanyeoll.

"jangan tinggalkan aku yeolie aku takuuttt,,,AARRGGGHHHH!"

"EOMMAAAA!APPPAAA!"teriak chanyeol menggema memanggil orang tuanya, eunhyuk dan donghae yang mendengarpun segera menghampiri kamar ChanBaek couple, dan merekapun terkejut dengan keadaan baekhyun yang tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memeluk lengan suaminya erat.

"OMO!sepertinya ini sudah saatnya yeollie, yeoboo kau panggil ambulance ne?aku akan menyiapkan baju-baju keperluan baekkie, dan kau yeollie tenangi baekhyun sampai ambulance datang ne!"perintah eunhyuk yang langsung berkemas. Tak lama ambulancepun datang. Chanyeol dengan sigap membopong istrinya kedalam ambulance, didalam ambulance takhenti-hentinya baekhyun meringis kesakitan ditemani chanyeoll.

"bertahanlah chagi..sebentar lagi sampai ne!"tak bisa dipungkiri chanyeol saat ini berusaha terlihat tenang padahal rasa takut kini tengah menyelimuti hatinya.

"appooo..yeollieee…hikss,,hiksss..!"baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah sakit.

Hospital

"bagaimana Han uisa?"tanya chanyeoll takut.

"tak apa-apa baekhyun-ssi sudah dipindahkan keruang operasi, sekarang aku hanya ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol-ssi apa kau mau diam menunggu disini atau menemani istri mu didalam?"tawar Han uisa yang diyakini dokter yang akan mengurus persalinan baekhyun.

"aku akan menemaninya uisa!"jawab chanyeol lantang. Donghae yang melihat raut kekhawatiran chanyeolpun menepuk kepala anaknya seraya memberi dukungan.

"tenanglah, temani dia didalam, yakin semua akan baik-baik saja!cepat masuk istri mu membutuhkan mu!"

"benar kata appa mu yeollie, kau harus yakin baekkie itu anak yang kuat ne?!"

"gomawoo appa, eomma!" chanyeolpun segera masuk keruang operasi.

_Chan Yeol PoV_

Kumasuki ruangan berbau obat menyengat ini, sesungguhnya aku sangat tak suka ruangan seperti ini, alat-alat medis canggih berdiri gagah seolah mereka adalah malaikat penyelamat nyawa manusia, kulihat tubuh istri ku terbaring lemah diatas tempat operasi dengan kain hijau menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, ku hampiri tubuhnya dan kugenggam lengannya.

"yeolliee~~!"panggilnya dengan nada lemah.

"ne aku disini chagi, bertahanlah demi bayi kita yeoboo~~"ucap ku lalu mengecup bibirnya seolah aku ingin menyalurkan semangat dan kekuatan ku padanya, tak perduli dokter dan suster yang menatap ku.

"yeolliee..!"panggilnya lagi.

"neee..aku akan menemani mu disini sampai akhir chagi..!"ucap ku seraya menghapus keringat yang keluar deras didahinya.

"yeollie..namja Hae Chan yang yeoja Hye Hyun!"ucapnya lemah dan itu membuat ku semakin resah dan takut.

Kulihat sebilah pisau menyayat bagian perut istri ku, sunggu aku tak tega melihat proses sungguh aku belum pernah merasakah ketakutan seperti ini, melihat istri ku yang sedang bertaruh nyawa. Tuhan jangan ambil satupun dari kedua anak ku, dan jangan ambil baekhyun dari hidup ku, mereka adalah alasan mengapa aku masih hidup sampai saat ini mereka adalah harta yang berharga bagi ku, kumohon tuhan kuatkan dan selamatkan mereka.

Kulihat raut wajah takut dan sakit tergambar jelas di wajahnya, kerutan didahinya seakan menjelaskan pada ku bahwa ia sedang menahan sesuatu.

"sakitkah?"tanya ku yang dijawab gelengan kepala lemah olehnya. Ku kecupi seluruh bagian wajahnya, tak perduli dengan apa yang orang katakan pada ku nanti, setidaknya ini hal yang bisa membantu menghilangkan sedikit rasa takutnya.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam kulewatkan bersamanya dengan rasa takut yang menyelimutu hati ku, namun rasa takut itupun berubah saat tangis bayi terdengan oleh indera pendengaran ku, dan

"putra pertama mu chanyeoll-ssi"ucap han uisa setelah mengeluarkan putra ku dari perut baekhyun dan langsung memberikannya pada ku. Dan demi tuhan saat aku menggendong bayi merah yang baru saja baekhyun perjuangkan seketika perasaan bahagia yang belum pernah aku rasakan mengganti rasa takut ku, ini adalah hal terindah yang aku alami sepanjang umur ku.

"yeoli itu~!"tanya baekhyun sambil menatap bayi merah yang ada dilengan ku.

"nde in Hae Chan chagi..gomawoo!"ku kecup bibirnya berkali-kali dan ku lihat air mata turun membasahi pipinya, yah aku bisa melihat air mata bahagia yang baekhyun keluarkan.

"mianhae tuan bayinya harus segera dibersihkan!"ucap seorang suster dan akupun memberikan hae chan padanya. Namun belum lama ketakutan ku kembali, melihat han uisa seperti kesulitan mengeluarkan Hye Hyun terlihat dari kerut dahinya.

"wae uisa?"tanya ku takut.

"aniooo…fokuslah pada istri mu, aku akan berusaha!"jawabnya semakin membuat ku kalut.

"chagiii..berjuanglah untuk hye hyun..!"ucap ku memberi semangat dan tak lama kemudian tangis bayi keduapun terdengar, hal yang sama yang han uisa lakukan adalah memberikan bayi merah itu pada ku. "chagi hye hyun datang, lihat dia sangat cantik seperti mu..!"ucap ku namun saat bbaekhyun melihat hye hyun matanya tertutup seperti tak sadarkan diri, tuhan aku benar-benar takut sekarang kumohon kabulkan do'aku tadi tuhan.

"han uisa ada apa dengan istri ku?"tanya ku panic setelam memberikan hye hyun pada seorang perawat.

"gwanchanayoo..dia lelah dan itu pengaruh obat penghilang rasa sakit yang aku berikan sebelumnya, percayalah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sekarang kau boleh keluar, kami akan memindahkannya keruang rawat, dan Selamat atas kelahiran twins kau menjadi ayah sekarang chanyeoll-ssi"

Setelah proses persalinan baekkie dan twins dipindahkan keruang rawat. Dan aku selalu setia menemani mereka, tak ada kata lelah untuk ku menunggu dna menjaga mereka.

"yeollie!"panggil baekhyun yang baru bangun pasca proses persalinan.

"nde…!kau sudah bangun?bagaimana keadaan mu?mana yang sakit?"tanya ku namun bukannya menjawab, baekhyun malah balik bertanya pada ku

"dimana twins?aku ingin melihatnya..!"pintanya pada ku.

"dia disebelah mu mereka sedang tidur,,!gomawoyoo chagi, saranghae jeongmal saranghae kau memberikan ku hadiah terindah yang belum pernah aku dapatkan!"ucap ku seraya mengecup bibirnya berulang-ulang.

"nado saranghae appa, karena kau menjaga kami dengan baik,,"baekkiepun membalas ciuman ku jika saja.

Oooeeekkkk,,oooeeekkkk,,,

Yah ternyata Hae Chan menangis membangunkan hye hyun, aissshhh,,mengapa mereka menangis disaat romantic seperti ini sih.

"aahhh…twins menangis, yeollie ambil mereka aku ingin menggendongnya!" akupun menuruti permintaannya, dan langsung memberikan Hae chan pada baekkie dan hye hyun ada dalam gendongan ku. Tak lama pintu terbuka menampakkan beberapa namja dengan suara-suara yang aduuuh,,,,,sungguh berisik!.

"hyuuuungg!"panggil tao yang langsung berlari menghampiri baekhyun.

"hati-hati baby kau sedang hamil"peringat kris pada tao yang sepertinya lupa akan keadaannya.

"bagaimana keadaan mu baekkie?"tanya luhan hyung.

"aku baik-baik saja hyung, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"aku baik-baik saja, eh lucunya boleh aku mengendongnya?"pinta luhan hyung yang melihat bayi dalam gendongan baekkie.

"ini, yang ini namja hyung namanya Hae Chan dan yang di gendongan yeollie yeoja namanya Hye Hyun"jelas baekhyun pada luhan dan pada yang lain tentunya.

"waaahh..lucunyaaa!"pekik kai girang.

"suho hyung, lay hyung, chen dan xiumin hyung kemana?"tanya ku pada member yang lain.

"mereka masih di-China, keluarga chen dichina ingin bertemu xiumin dan anak mereka, lusa mereka baru pulang, tapi mereka menitipkan salam untuk kalian dan twins"tutur Kris hyung pada ku.

"taoo~bagaimana keadaan mu?"tanya baekhyun pada tao yang assik bermain dengan hye hyun dalam gendongan ku.

"aku baik-baik saja ge~sekarang malah nafsu makan ku meningkat!"jawab tao polos, aiiisshh panda ini masih polos padahal dia akan menjadi seorang ibu.

"syukurlah kalo begitu..kau harus sehat taoo!"nasehat bekkie pada tao. Ditengah perbincangan kami tiba-tiba kai bertingkah sedikit aneh.

"Kyung-ie~!"panggil kai pada D.O

"wae kai?"

"sepertinya anak kembar boleh juga, apa kau bisa mengandung anak kembar 6 sekaligus?mereka pasti lucu-lucu kyung-ie!" ucapan kai girang dan tak terduga, membuat kami semua terperangah heran, terutama D.O yang terlihat kaget bagaimana tidak kaget bayangkan saja D.O mengandung anak 6 E-N-A-M.

"apa yang kau katakan kai?kau tidak sakit kan?mana mungkin bisa?satu saja berat apa lagi enam?"jawab D.O yang terheran-heran dengan keinginan kai.

"ayooolahhh chagiii..aku masih bisa membiayai mereka sampai sekolah, 10 juga tak apa, ayoolahhh,,,kembar ne?"pinta kai semakin menjadi.

"apa yang kau katakan, jangan aneh-aneh!"wooow,,sepertinya D.O harus cepat mengendalikan sifat manja kai sebelum ia menjadi.

"kyung~ie!" panggil kai yang terus mengikuti kemana D.O bergerak.

"tidak..!"

"Kyung~ie!"

"ku bilang tidak-tidak!" kesal D.O dan begitulah seterusnya kai merayu D.O terus-menerus membuat kami geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sang machine dancing itu.

'tuhan selalu sehatkanlah kami semua, jangan biarkan kebahagiaan ini berakhir sampai saat ini, biarkanlah kebahagiaan ini terus mengalir sampai anak cucu kami selanjutnya, dan terimakasih kau memberikan ku keluarga yang selalu mendukung ku, memberikan istri yang begitu menyayangi ku, mempercayai ku, dan terimakash kau menitipkan kedua malaikat mu pada kami, aku janji akan menjaganya selalu.. amiiiinn..!'

Do'a ku sambil menatap wajah istri, anak-anak ku, dan teman-teman ku bergantian.

**END**

Huwaaaaa…eFeF ini tamat juga part ChanBaek, mian kalo ga bagus, awalnya mau bikin sequel taorist, tapi ga tau kenapa ChanBaeknya lebih banyak, jadi author ganti aja jadi ChanBaek story, mianhae, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae sequel TaoRis bakalan nyusul segeraaaa..!

Please review, saran, kritik sangat dbutuhkan guna membangun semangat author untuk membuat story lainnya. ~buiing, buuing bareng Tao and sehun~

Nah chingdeull NO BASH and NO SILENT READER

We Are One! Gamsahamnidaaa! ~Bow-bow bareng EXO Family~


End file.
